


Jason Todd art by Dekade🐏

by JasonToddOnLofter



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Bottom Jason Todd, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddOnLofter/pseuds/JasonToddOnLofter
Summary: This is a collection of art completed by the fan artist Dekade🐏, who's works involve cute Jason pairings.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	1. Konjay

**Author's Note:**

> The art will be grouped according to theme under each chapter. Art will update regularly as well as the tags, if there is any additional warnings they will be issued in the beginning notes.  
> This artist accepts requests! So feel free to submit one in the comments if you wish to, we will translate all your requests for the artist and bring back her feedbacks if there is any.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: 
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day!
> 
> ~~Who doesn’t like the two cool guys!~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Dekade🐏](https://sususu223.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	2. Damijay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Dekade🐏](https://sususu223.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	3. Idol Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: My favorite idol AU💗💗💗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Dekade🐏](https://sususu223.lofter.com/) is open for requests.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collective account with the artists' exclusive permission to post their work, you may find us on tumblr at [JasonToddonLofter](https://jasontoddonlofter.tumblr.com/)  
> All the works are explicitly authorized to this account so please do not post it anywhere else.


End file.
